Some camping trailer users want the option of using an air conditioner to cool the interior of the trailer. However, the construction of a conventional camping trailer does not readily lend itself to the installation of an air conditioner.
Camping trailers typically include a base with an upstanding permanent side wall and a top which covers the base when the camping trailer is not being used. When the camping trailer is to be used, the top is raised above the base and is supported by telescoping posts or the like. A canvas sheet extends between the raised top and the base to enclose the interior of the trailer. Some camping trailer users prefer a camping trailer which has a low profile when the top is lowered, i.e., the permanent side wall of the trailer is low so that the overall height of the collapsed camping trailer is low. However, the low side wall also makes it difficult to mount an air conditioner in the side wall.
Larger vehicles such as travel trailers and motor homes frequently have an air conditioner mounted on the rooftop of the vehicle. This is not practical for a camping trailer because the weight of available rooftop air conditioners may be excessive for the mechanism which raises and lowers the top of the camping trailer.
The invention permits a portable window air conditioner to be installed in an opening in the canvas of the camping trailer after the top is raised. A window flap which is connected to the canvas by a zipper or the like is unfastened to provide a window for the air conditioner. A supporting frame is installed between the base and the top, and the frame includes a pair of upright members and a pair of cross members which provide an opening adjacent the window in the canvas. The air conditioner may be inserted through the openings in the canvas and the frame, and the air conditioner is supported by the lower cross member. The air conditioner is stabilized and prevented from tilting by a strap on the upper cross member which is wrapped around the handle of the air conditioner and fastened to the top of the camping trailer.